


The Trident Joyride

by MegaGMan



Category: Super Smash Brothers, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games), 新・光神話 パルテナの鏡 | Kid Icarus: Uprising (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Joyride - Freeform, Magic, Mermaids, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Palucina, Transformation, Undersea, Underwater, mermaid, possible futanari, possible sex, sneaking off, when palutena got bored
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 13:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10765593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaGMan/pseuds/MegaGMan
Summary: Palutena gets bored one day, and decides to do something crazy, she "borrows" Poseidon's trident for some undersea fun as a mermaid, Pit gets dragged into this by accident.  Unfortunately with her little escapade, it ends bringing unwanted attention from others.





	The Trident Joyride

**Author's Note:**

> This a little fic which involves undersea stuff.  
> Some sexual actions will happen, possible futanari too, if you're not down with reading, hit the back button.
> 
>  
> 
> Some of the chapters will be posted as some WIPS, so if there's incomplete chapters, i'm working ASAP on those.  
> Enjoy.
> 
> =UPDATE=  
> since Smash Ultimate was announced, Daisy is also into this fic too.  
> Im so excited about the game!! ^^

“Ho hum..”

The green haired goddess said with a bored sigh, as she was on the throne doing nothing much nowadays, since the long battle against the Underworld was long gone. Palutena was the goddess of light, who has an army of Centurions to keep guard over Skyworld, and their captain was an upbeat, positive angel known as Pit. The ever-so-cheerful angel who is optimistic on a daily basis, yet at the same time, gullible on being pulled into whatever his lady commands him to do, like being used as bait for a monster pheromone to lured out a Hewdraw’s head, or being used as live ammo to be shot of out of an old cannon to the celestial highways.

 

The goddess looked out of it today with nothing much to do around the place. She often wondered what does a goddess do for fun?  She could go take a stroll in the temple grounds, looking at the peaceful skies or maybe come up with a new recipe for dinner, only it wasn’t going to be vegetables suddenly coming to life and attacking her, the last time she was in the kitchen, she used an odd potion which made the vegetables alive, and they made a mess of the place, as well as the baths too.

A rainstorm was summoned by her to slay the vegetable giant from the thousands of vegetables that gathered at once, and was about to finish it off with the wolf claws, but was stopped by other sentient veggie golems, which caused the whole place to explode from the energy buildup of the claws that Palutena wielded. It ended with all the veggies toasted as the guards and Pit came to the rescue when they heard the explosion and found her with her hair toasted and made into an afro. She told the rest of the guards and Pit that they would go out to dinner. It was a random moment that popped in her head that happened long ago, it was amusing for her just thinking about it, she didn’t expect to get that kind of action from within the temple grounds, if Viridi knew about it, she would crow about how the mighty goddess Palutena, was downed by mere vegetables, which benefited to her Forces of nature army that she commands.

 

“We need to have more that around here.” She said while placing her hand on her chin.

 

 Granted, the other choice for fun would be to head to the Smash battlefield to battle the other Smashers like usual since she, Pit, and Dark Pit are part of it, but she already had a plan for her amusement. Only, she needed to discuss with Pit about it..

 

               _________________________________________________

 

In the afternoon, Pit returned back from the daily patrol he went out on, he had a long day searching high and low for any remaining Underworld Army forces lurking around in the area of the human world, of course he stopped by in some hot springs for health regaining, and he continued onward. The angel was beat from all the action as he headed to the inner sanctum of the temple.

“That took a while…whew…wonder what Lady Palutena's making for dinner tonight?”  he said as he walked tired but still upbeat.

 

 

 


End file.
